Orca Strike Craft
Tactical Bombers (Support Power) OrcaStrikeCraftGunship.jpg Gunship (Campaign Unit) |faction = GDI ZOCOM Steel Talons |role = Tactical Bomber/Gunship |hp = 500 (Gunship) |armortype = Light (100% Cannon, 100% Rocket, 100% Grenade, 100% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $500 (Support Power) |time = *5:00 (TW) *1:30 (KW) |req = Airfield |groundattack = *60 (Gun) (Gunship) |airattack = *60 (Gun) (Gunship) |cooldown = *0.1 seconds per attack (Gunship) |ability = Orders several Orca Strike Craft to bombard a location on the battlefield. }} The Orca Strike Craft is a tactical bomber and gunship that appears during the events of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background This Orca possesses a pair of oversized supercharged engines on articulated mounts and a modified pilot cockpit. They cannot be constructed on the battlefield directly and are only called in to perform a tactical strike. Orca Strike Crafts are deployed in threes, and are very fast and have surprisingly high armour, compared to the Orca Mk. III. Each craft had 2 rocket pods mounted on both sides just under their cockpits which launched rockets that do moderate damage against buildings, light damage against most vehicles, but kill most infantry with 1 hit. ZOCOM uses a modified version of this aircraft, which launched sonic grenades instead of rockets. In the Nod campaign, during the mission A Helping Hand - a lone Orca Strike Craft was deployed by GDI—assigned to defend their Power Plants alongside a group of A-15 Orcas. This strike craft was lightly armored but carried a weapon able to target both ground and air units. In-game If an airfield is built, a commander can request an Orca Strike for $500. Three Orca Strike Craft will then fly in from outside the combat zone, bomb the selected area, and then fly off again. The Orca Strike is only capable of damaging stationary targets, and a beacon, deployed in the area to guide the pilots, can reveal to the enemy the bombing target. In skirmish mode, GDI AIs use this strike on opposing teams' Power Plants. Although this will not destroy one from full health outright, it will cause significant damage. The campaign Orca Strike Craft was very fragile, far more so than even the Orca Mk. III, but had a massive sight radius and possessed the ability to engage both ground and aerial targets with alarming efficiency - able to shoot down entire infantry squads and individual Venom craft alike in mere seconds. It was however, very ineffective against structures and heavy vehicles. Behind the scenes *The Orca Strike Craft found in the Nod campaign appears to not possess a working projectile model; any attack it makes just instantly damages its targets without visually firing any shots at all. *In the Worldbuilder, the Orca strike craft is actually called, "The Mini Orca". The Orca Strike Craft also has a striking similarity in appearance to the Orca from the First Tiberium War. See also *Firehawk airstrike - variant used only once in the Tiberium Wars campaign Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars support powers Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal